darkefandomcom-20200215-history
Eight Gates
The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. The state of having all Eight Gates open is known as "Eight Gates Released Formation". Any shinobi who activates this state will temporarily gain powers greater than a Kage, but they will die because of the damage done to their body. Due to the immense amount of chakra flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur upon the user's body. The most common of these changes are the darkening of the skin, eruption of veins around the temples, the eyes turning completely white and green chakra flowing around their entire body, though this is not always the case. The user's voice also becomes deeper for the duration of the release. Gates # The Gate of Opening, Kaimon, located in the brain. This gate removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of their strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. # The Gate of Healing, Kyūmon, located in the brain. Forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. # The Gate of Life, Seimon, located on the spinal cord. Allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. # The Gate of Pain, Shōmon, located on the spinal cord. Increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. # The Gate of Limit'''Tomon, located in the abdomen. Increases the user's speed and power. # The '''Gate of View, Keimon, located in the stomach. Increases the user's speed and power. Allows the user to perform the Morning Peacock. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. # The Gate of Wonder, Kyōmon, located below the stomach. Further increases the user's speed and power. Allows the user to perform the Daytime Tiger. Those who open this gate will pour glowing green sweat from every inch of their body, blue in the anime, which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people would mistake as a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibres are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them. # The Gate of Death, Shimon, located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Opening this gate gives the user power that is even beyond the five Kage, but comes at the expense of the user's life shortly after. Cumulative Upkeep The open Gates have a cumulative upkeep cost equal to 1 HP times the level of Gate opened times the number of rounds it has been open. This function cannot cause the user to go below 1 HP. Category:Abilities Category:Physical Category:Ninja Techniques